


Our New Nanny

by Phoenixeve



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Fluff, Gen, nanny - Freeform, these children need a grown up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixeve/pseuds/Phoenixeve
Summary: The Warners may be kids, but they know how to take care of themselves. They’ve never needed help from adults and they don’t need it now....Right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a little boring because it’s setting up the story, but I promise it will get interesting after that!

“I’m sick of those rotten Warner kids! Already today they crashed a golf cart full of props, destroyed a movie set, harassed one of our actors so much she vowed to never come back to the Warner Bros. studio lot, threw Ralph into a pond, and ate an entire spread of food meant for a whole crew, and it’s not even noon! I will do anything to get those Warners under control! I don’t care what it takes!”

Despite Plotz yelling and ranting, Scratchansniff remained calm. “Mr. Plotz, perhaps it is time we attempt to find a specialist, no?”

“I thought _you_ were supposed to be the specialist, Scratchansniff!” Plotz’s blood pressure seemed to rise with every word.

“That is true, but with the Warners, I can only do so much.”

The sound of glass breaking came from the ground below. Plotz and Scratchansniff rushed to the window. The Warners were searching for something around the shattered glass, and in Wakko’s hand was a baseball bat that was far too big for him.

“Next time, you pitch and I’ll bat,” said Dot.

Plotz’s face turned tomato red. “Hey!”

The siblings looked up at Plotz. “Sorry!” Wakko called. “I hit the ball too hard!” The three of them took off before Plotz could yell at them more.

“Perhaps we should make some calls.”

And that’s exactly what they did. For weeks they called child psychologists, pediatricians, social workers, abnormal psychology specialists, anyone who could possibly help. But it didn’t work. Everyone had heard of the Warners, and nobody wanted to take the case. Eventually, Plotz and Scratchansniff got so desperate that they decided to put out a help wanted ad in the newspaper.

Another week passed, and Plotz started to think that the newspaper idea had failed too. Then, as he and Scratchansniff were thinking of other possible ways to get the word out, the phone rang.

Plotz ran to answer it. “Thaddeus Plotz speaking. Yes. Yes. Yes! Wonderful! I’ll see you at nine AM sharp Monday!” He turned to Scratchansniff. “We got an answer to the newspaper ad!”

* * *

At nine AM Monday, Plotz felt less confident than he had five minutes prior.

A young girl who couldn’t have been older than her early twenties stood in front of him. She had long, brunette hair and a round face. Her clothes were casual- a tshirt, cuffed jeans with holes in the knees, black boots, and a flannel button up- but that was to be expected. Plotz told her to not worry about dressing up since whatever she wore would likely end up stained and ripped by the end of the day.

“So, Miss Fauster, you called because you said you could help us. You’re certain you’re qualified for this job? Because I must say, you’re quite young, and the Warners can be... difficult.”

The young woman straightened her posture. “Yes sir. I know I’m young, but based on my understanding, I think youth might be exactly what you need. I can keep up with the children and understand their needs better than someone older might. And I don’t have a lot of work experience in the field, but I did graduate with a 3.8 GPA as a double major in child development and social work.”

“Impressive. That should get you a lot of opportunities in the field. So why do you want a job trying to make three devil children behave?”

“I don’t believe that there’s such thing as a bad kid. I think all kids are just doing the best with what they’ve been given. When I saw your ad, I saw three kids in need. I want to help them just as much as I want to help you. That’s why I chose this career path. So I could help kids.”

Plotz raised his eyebrows. “And the stories about the Warners didn’t scare you off?”

“Those stories must be more local. I’m from Ohio, and I’d never even heard of the Warners before I moved to LA a few weeks ago.”

“Well, seeing as you’re our only candidate, I suppose you’re hired, on a temporary basis. You have one week to show that you can improve the Warner siblings’ behavior, and if that happens, we can bring you on full time.” Plotz pulled a piece of paper from his desk drawer. “Before you meet the children, you’ll need to sign this waiver stating that Warner Bros. is not responsible for any damages caused to your body or mind by the Warner siblings.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Chante for coming up with a large portion of this chapter

“And that brings us to the end of our tour,” said Ralph, “I thinks those are the basics of all yous will need to know! Do yous haves any questions, Lucinda?”

“I just go by Lucy. And where are the kids I'm supposed to look after? I'm supposed to be beginning my trial soon.”

“Oh... _them_. Don't worry abouts that, miss." Ralph looks over Lucy’s appearance. "You's pretty easy on the eyes and one of them is obsessed with womens. They’ll be on you as soon as they finds out about your presence which shoulds be right... about...” As he was talking Lucy glanced behind her and saw three black and white figures in the distance. They briefly look her way and start running over with toon speed. “Now.”

“HELLOOOOO, NURSE!” The two male children jumped into her arms and gave her an obnoxiously wet kiss, before jumping back down. The youngest sibling stepped in front of them and shook her head.

“Boys, go figure.”

Ralph looked past Lucy. “Ooh! Something shiny!” He ran after whatever it was.

“Ignore him. He’s just like that,” said the girl.

“Uh, alright. You must be-”

“We’re the Warner brothers!” The two boys said in perfect sync.

“And the Warner sister!” The girl chimed in.

The tallest kid pointed to himself. “I'm Yakko!”

The boy with the hat stepped forward. “I'm Wakko!”

“And I am,” The youngest one took in a big breath. “Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca, The Third! But you can call me Dot.” Dot smiled, and offered to shake Lucy’s hand, but not before Yakko trampled right over her and accepted Lucy’s hand instead. He lightly kissed it and jumped back into her arms, earning a glare.

“So, you new in town, lovely?” Yakko purrs towards her and wiggled his eyebrow.

“It's 'Lucy', thanks.” Lucy answered with a sarcastic but professional tone. “And yes, actually. I've been assigned to be your au pair!”

The three children glanced at each other, and Yakko jumped out of Lucy’s arms. “You're our what?”

“I’m here to look after you kids. I'm sure we are going to get along really well together!”

Yakko raised his eyebrows- or where his eyebrows would be if he wasn’t completely covered in fur- and said, “Yeah. Don’t be so sure about that, Lucy. We can take care of ourselves.”

“I’m sure you can, but I’m also here to figure out what’s going on with you guys acting out.” The kids just stared at her, so she sighed and continued. “Look, I’ll level with you guys. I’m new at this, and chances are I’m only here for a week. I just want to see if I can do anything to help you guys out. Truthfully, I doubt your issues are even your fault, and I want to do my best to fix whatever is wrong for you guys. And we can still have lots of fun too! So, what do you say? Can I spend just spend the week with you guys and see where we end up after that?”

Yakko and Dot still looked skeptical, but Wakko gave her a small smile with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and said, “I think that would be alright.”

Dot thought for a second. “Yeah, me too.” She looked at her oldest brother. She had never seen him so closed off. Usually he responded to serious stuff with lighthearted humor. “Yakko?”

“Don’t they have some kids over at Disney studios you can bother instead?”

Dot nudged him with her elbow, _hard_. She had no idea why he was acting like this. “Ow!” He yelled. “Yeah, sure. But you have to be able to keep up with us.”

Lucy smiled. “Thanks, guys. We’re going to have a lot of fun together. I promise.”

Yakko still looked pretty upset, but Wakko cut through the tension in the most Wakko way possible by walking right up to Lucy and asking, “Hey, you want to watch me pretend to throw up?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, yes, Lucy did watch Wakko pretend to throw up. She wants to be supportive of the kids even when they’re really weird
> 
> I also made some minor changes to the last chapter

Dot offered to give Lucy a tour of their own, because, in her words, “The official tour doesn’t show you the fun places.”

Lucy accepted, and each of the younger Warners took one of her hands and pulled her along, and Yakko, whose mood seemed to have improved with the help of his brother’s antics, took the lead.

They took her to all their favorite areas on the lot: the costume department where they could try on different outfits, an alley wall with a loose brick where they would stash candy “for emergencies,” movie sets not currently in use that they liked to use as a playground, spots that always offered great shade from the blistering LA heat.

“That’s Dr. Scratchy’s building,” said Yakko, pointing to the psychiatry building as he walked, “he’s our p-sychiatrist. We like him. Well, we like messing with him.”

“And over there is stage twelve, where they always have the best food for the crew,” Wakko chimed in. His stomach rumbled loudly. “And just in time too. I’m starving!”

Dot tugged Lucy’s hand. “Come on! We’ll show you how to get good food around here.”

They stopped outside the stage. “Wait here,” Yakko said. “We’ll go in and grab what we can. No offense, but, uuuuuuh, you’re a little too big to fit under the table.”

The three kids turned towards the stage door, but Lucy held out a hand in front of them to stop them. “Wait, are you not supposed to be here?”

“Well, not technically,” Dot said. “But we’re hungry.”

“Don’t you have food in the water tower?”

“Yeah, but it’s not much, and we try to save that just in case,” Yakko said.

“Just in case of what?”

“In case they lock us in the tower for good again,” Yakko explained.

A chill ran down Lucy’s spine. “They... locked you in the tower?”

“For about sixty years.”

“You didn’t know?” Wakko asked.

“Plotz never told me.” Her rage and disgust grew. Those poor kids, locked up for decades, probably terrified, and with little food judging from the way they hoarded it now.

Lucy took a deep breath. She had to stay calm for the sake of the kids. But she vowed to never let them get hurt like that again, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, but the next one should be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies about hypoglycemia in this chapter. I tried to do research but google wasn’t very helpful
> 
> Also I don’t know how to save drafts here so just ignore the half finished chapter

Solving the children’s issues with food insecurity would take time, so the best that Lucy could do right then was make sure that the kids had enough food that they would feel comfortable eating at home.

At the store, Lucy grabbed a cart and all three kids immediately jumped onto the edges of the bottom tray and held onto the basket, Wakko and Dot on each side and Yakko at the front. As Lucy pushed the cart forward, the kids started to pretend that they were on a pirate ship, complete with props from who knows where.

“Avast mateys!” said Yakko, holding a telescope up to his eye, “Cereal aisle ho!”

“Arrr!” replied Wakko, who now wore a pirate hat over his usual red baseball cap.

Lucy chuckled at their antics as she turned into the aisle. She stopped the cart, and just as quickly as the props had appeared, they disappeared into nothing. The kids hopped off the cart.


End file.
